Our overall objective is to elucidate the functional relationship between the retina and retinal pigment epithelium. The research will concentrate on two broad areas: electrophysiology of the pigment epithelium and the mechanisms of adhesion between retina and pigment epithelium. The light-induced electrical responses which involve the pigment epithelium (i.e., the c-wave and the light response of the standing potential) will be studied in detail in rabbit eyes, and later in the cat and monkey. Experiments will be designed to separate the retinal and pigment epithelial contributions, and to study the effects of the slow responses back upon the retina. Both mass electrode and intracellular techniques will be used. A significant goal will also be the development of clinically practical methods of c-wave recording in man. The mechanisms of adhesion will be studied in rabbits and other mammals using a variety of force and pressure measuring devices. Adhesiveness will be measured in different regions of the retina, in light or dark, and in pigmented or albinoid regions of the fundus. Metabolic factors will be isolated. We hope these various data will be relevant clinically both for the electrodiagnosis of chorioretinal dystrophies and diseases and for the better understanding and management of retinal detachment.